1. Field
Various embodiments may provide a convenient mechanism and system for users of vehicles that include handbrakes to operate reverse lockout deactivation mechanisms in connection with the handbrake. For example, saddle-type vehicles such as an all-terrain vehicle (ATV), snowmobile, motorcycle, or the like may benefit from certain embodiments. For example, the system that combines brake, reverse lockout deactivation, and parking brake mechanisms may benefit from a dual rate, dual direction spring system.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a cross-section view of a portion of a reverse lockout deactivation system. As shown in FIG. 1, lever pivot bolt 120 may extend through the assembly and may serve as one of the axes of the system. Similarly, reverse pivot bolt 140, which may be implemented as a screw, may pass through the reverse engagement lever 130 and the brake lever 110, but not the reverse lockout deactivation lever 160. The reverse pivot bolt 140 may be provided with a threaded area 141 within the brake lever 110, between an upper pivot area 143 and a lower pivot area 145.
The reverse engagement lever 130 may have integrated parking brake functionality. Thus, as a second lever, it can be configured to be pivoted about a second axis (for example, reverse pivot bolt 140) to a third position different from the first or neutral position or the second or reverse-lockout deactivation position. The brake lever 110 or first lever can be configured to engage a parking brake mechanism of the vehicle when the second lever is in the third position. A two-way spring 170 can be configured to bias the second lever (for example reverse engagement lever 130) to the first position, as distinct from both the second position and the third position. Typically, this dual direction spring system may provide only approximately a single force with respect to either direction away from the first position.
FIG. 2 illustrates a single spring system. FIG. 2 illustrates a top view of a first position of a reverse engagement lever 130. As shown in FIG. 2, the reverse engagement lever 130 may be configured to pivot on reverse pivot bolt 140. Moreover, the reverse engagement lever 130 may be provided with a reverse engagement lever tab 133 that is configured to provide an interference engagement with brake lever pad 113 on brake lever 110. This pad and tab arrangement may be used in combination with two-way spring 170 to bias the lever in the first position. As shown in FIG. 2, the tolerance between a brake lever pad and the reverse engagement lever tab can make it difficult avoid free play in the system.
Other alternatives include an approach in which a parking brake lever and a reverse lockout deactivation pin are separated. FIG. 3 illustrates a parking and reverse separated lever and pin system. As shown in FIG. 3, a parking brake lock lever 310 can be provided separate from a reverse pin 320. This approach may require higher complexity for a user of the system, such as requiring a three step operation for reverse.
FIG. 4 illustrates an exploded view of a single rate dual direction spring system. As shown in FIG. 4, a single spring 410 can be configured to operate with respect to a single base spring stopper 420 and lever spring stopper 430. FIG. 5 illustrates an assembled view of the single rate dual direction spring system of FIG. 4. As shown in FIG. 5, a same force can be applied by the single spring, in both directions.